


Damocles' Other Shoe

by ConstancePenman



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: We watch Damocles' other shoe drop





	Damocles' Other Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> "I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out bed."

I did not wake up in bed.  
I wonder how they stare so out of reach  
The spinning gears and clicking heels  
Myself in every window  
Escape is all that's on my mind  
I did not wake up in bed.

The hand that's grasping mine I pretend to love already  
Though my nausea builds as the memory of blood stains from palm to palm  
The chains are cold under new calluses  
I'm worrying the ring already too warm  
I don't think I can leave  
I did not wake up in bed.

Their stares are caring now--though I suppose they always were  
I speak only what they want to hear  
In my dreams there was another, stole away from me  
But an eaten thigh can equate a half a brain  
I hope I cannot leave  
I did not wake up in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired of writing "I Am" poems about myself.


End file.
